Donde se fue la Pasión
by Elisita
Summary: Bella siente que Edward ya no la desea, después de 20 años de casados ¿El estará dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario?


Los personajes no me perecen son de la Maravillosa Meyer.

Este One shot surgio de una conversación, con una amiga.

Espero que les guste!

Gracias a mis amigas Peri y Lauri por apoyarme en mis locuras :)

Besitos a todas!

_**Quiero más de ti**_

Bella ya no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía y mucho menos con lo que pensaba, los años habían ido pasando y poco a poco se había ido apagando esa relación tan pasional que había tenido con Edward. No sabía si era la edad, los casi 20 años de matrimonio, la rutina diaria o sus trabajos los que lo había alejado, lo que si sabía era que ya nada era igual. Llegaban cansados todos los días a casa, a ocuparse de la cena, a estar con los niños y a encargarse de la cosas de rutina que hacen que un hogar funcione bien.

Bella llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose insatisfecha, si bien Edward seguía siendo un buen amante, ella se sentía cansada de ser ella la que siempre lo buscaba cuando quería estar con él. Siempre tenía que ser ella la que buscara los momentos para hacer el amor, siempre tenía que ser ella la que viera la manera de que estuvieran juntos, el no le decía que no, pero tampoco hacía nada para alentar el sexo entre ellos.

Edward había perdido esa capacidad de seducir, de ser el cazador había pasado a ser el cazado, ya nunca tomaba la iniciativa para estar con su esposa, y eso a ella la estaba matando. Bella a la edad de 40 años estaba en su apogeo sexual, y Edward a sus cuarenta y dos debía ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo, de hecho cuando casi una vez cada quince días estaban juntos el funcionaba a las mil maravillas, seguía siendo ese hombre con el que podía amarse durante horas sin que le fallara, pero ella quería más. Ella quería sentirse seducida, ella quería sentirse deseada en todo momento, que él la sorprendiera de repente, que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa para estar juntos, que la tomara un día por sorpresa en la ducha, o que la esperara un día que regresara por la mañana después de dejar a los niños en el colegio, o que cometiera una locura y fuera a buscarla a la oficina para tener un momento de intimidad, o quizás que la llamara una vez al día para decirle lo hermosa que era, como hacía cuando estaban más jóvenes. Lo que fuera, pero que hiciera algo para hacerla sentir que todavía se le antojaba estar desnudo con ella.

La verdad no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, le faltaba coraje para preguntárselo, a veces hasta temía por su respuesta y mejor se conformaba con lo que tenía hasta ahora. No quería pensar que quizá su cuerpo había cambiado tanto con la madurez y los embarazos que a él ya no se le antojaba estar con ella, o quizá el tuviera algún problema del que ella no estuviera enterada y por lo que su libido había bajado, no quería pensar nada, mejor seguiría así en lo que se decidía a hablar con él.

Ese día estaba más reflexiva que nunca, había sido fin de semana y nuevamente Edward no había hecho nada por tener sexo con ella, incluso y cuando los niños se habían acostado temprano y no existía riesgo alguno de que pudieran escucharlos, eso era uno de los puntos que él más alegaba, no quería que los niños los fueran a sorprender teniendo relaciones, pues ese sábado no podría ser, porque los niños habían caído rendidos después de un día de campo escolar extenuante para ellos. Ella decidió esperar a ver si el tomaba las riendas después de un par de bromas que ella había hecho con alusión a su falta de intimidad, sin embargo, no había sucedido nada. Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando su móvil la sacó de sus cavilaciones, era su amiga Kate quien la llamaba para saber cómo estaba, Bella sintió que era necesario hablar con alguien de lo que sentía, así que se decidió a contarle a su amiga su tan repetida frustración.

- Hola Bella ¿como estas?

- Pues estoy amiga, ¿tú crees que podemos vernos hoy? hay algo importante de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

- Si claro amiga, ¿te queda bien a las 7 en el bar de Max?

- Si, me viene bien esa hora.

- Nos vemos, besos.

A las siete en punto Bella estaba sentada en el bar de Max esperando a Kate que como siempre venía con retraso, cuando la vio entrar corriendo y agitada, la miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza le dijo,

- ¿Cuando será el día que llegues a la hora?

- Nunca, ya lo sabes, pero aún y así me adoras, así que porqué no mejor me cuentas es lo que te pasa que traes esa cara de funeral.

Bella le contó todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza por esos días, no dejó nada dentro de ella, si había alguien que la comprendía y no la juzgaba esa era Kate, con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa.

Después de casi una hora en la que Bella le contó todo a su amiga, finalmente le dijo,

- Me siento tan sola y desatendida, que hasta he pensado en buscar un amante, y eso por no querer pensar que es Edward quien ya tiene una y por eso no me busca

Kate la miró y le dijo muy tranquila,

- Ok. te entiendo perfecto, pero primero tenemos que aclarar que sería imposible que Edward tuviera a alguien, basta ver cómo te mira para saber que sigue completamente loco por ti, te adora y ama a su familia por sobre todas las cosas, sería incapaz de jugarse la estabilidad de su familia por una aventura. Y segundo, creo que te saldría muy costoso el mantener a un amante.

Dicho esto le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Bella y continuó,

- Amiga, la verdad es que aunque mi realidad está muy lejos de la tuya, pues ya te he contado como es Garret, honestamente pienso que lo más sano es que hables con Edward directamente en vez de estarte haciendo historietas en la cabeza. Pregúntale que le pasa, si está agobiado por el trabajo, o quizás hasta este deprimido, tal vez no se haya sentido bien de salud últimamente, hay muchos factores que hacen que la libido de un hombre baje.

Bella miraba a Kate, y sabía que aunque ella y Garret llevaban una vida sexual muy activa, tenía la certeza de que su amiga la entendía y se ponía en su lugar, y sus consejos siempre eran acertados. Sin embargo, no estaba muy cierta de que enfrentar a Edward sería lo mejor, no quería tampoco que su marido pensara que era una ninfómana, lo único que quería era tener unas cuantas sesiones más seguidas de sexo, era tener esa intimidad que compartían antes de que la vida se les complicara tanto. Kate que la conocía a la perfección vio la duda sembrada en su cara, por lo que le preguntó,

-Bella amiga, ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar si hablas con él?

- El evade el tema, un par de veces he querido sacarlo a colación y él se va por la tangente- Bella negó con la cabeza y añadió- Ya no se qué pensar, el insiste en que el sexo es solo parte complementaria de nuestra relación, que no es algo de vital importancia, y que eso es bueno porque así no importara que envejezcamos y no tengamos sexo, que nuestro amor y nuestro matrimonio va más allá de eso.

- Cariño no te pongas triste, tu ya me has dicho y además lo sé por mi misma que Edward te adora y tu eres su sol, estoy seguro que él ni siquiera se imagina que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. Estoy convencida que él no sabe que tu si crees que el sexo es algo muy importante en su relación, y no tan solo un complemento, y que te mueres de ganas de tener relaciones con el más seguido.

Kate quería reconfortar a su amiga, quería infundirle ánimos para que hablara con su esposo y le dijera sus temores.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que seas honesta con él y le digas todo esto que me has dicho a mí, claro, saltándote el detalle del amante, eso no creo que le hiciera ninguna gracia aunque se lo dijeras de broma. Busca el momento amiga, se que con los niños está un poco difícil, pero este fin de semana que están de aniversario yo me ofrezco a cuidarlos para que ustedes salgan a celebrar. Prepara algo sumamente especial en donde te sientas en paz y ahí aprovechas y le dices todo.

Bella la miraba, como pensando que hacer y negando con la cabeza dijo,

- No lo sé.

Kate la miró muy seria y le contestó,

- Bella, lo siento pero esto ya no es más una sugerencia, es una orden de amiga, y sabes que siempre tengo razón. Si tu permites que esto siga avanzando puede llegar a ocasionar problemas gravísimos sin solución, y se me hace ilógico que teniendo un matrimonio tan bien avenido y una familia tan hermosa, por tu falta de comunicación y miedo se vaya a ir todo al desastre, así que tienes que hablar con él, no es de querer, es de tener que. Además, la respuesta y el resultado serían más que beneficiosos para ti ¿no crees?, ¿quien no te dice que despiertas al monstruo que tiene escondido y se vuelve un loco adicto al sexo y te posee por todas partes y a todas horas?, para ti sería muuuy bueno y placentero.

Al escuchar Bella la última frase le dio un manotazo cariñoso a su amiga y las dos se largaron a reír. Kate siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa a Bella, aun en los momentos más tristes que habían vivido juntas.

Finalmente Bella aceptó la sugerencia de Kate y le dijo,

- Está bien, tú ganas, pero si no resulta, me ayudarás a encontrar un amante, y si no, cuando menos me acompañaras a una sex shop a comprarme un amigo con pilas que al menos me haga sentir un poco mejor y me ayude a relajarme en mis momentos de estrés.

Kate le dio una sonrisa cómplice asintiendo, aunque sabía que Bella no sería capaz de buscar un amante y que solo lo decía de la boca para fuera. Ahora, de lo otro no se atrevería a afirmar que su amiga estuviera bromeando.

Salieron del bar y cada una se fue a su casa.

Pasaron los días y por fin había llegado el aniversario, y por lo tanto el gran día. Bella estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía que sucedería, así que decidió preparar el ambiente lo mejor que pudo. Alquiló una suite en el hotel más lindo y romántico de la ciudad pidiendo a su vez una cena privada en la terraza del mismo, compró un baby doll a juego con su bata precioso de lencería muy fina que le sentaba a las mil maravillas, y le pidió a Edward que en esta ocasión celebraran de un modo diferente, al fin y al cabo 20 años de matrimonio no se cumplían todos los días.

Edward no puso ningún problema cuando ella le comentó sus planes para este aniversario, de hecho le había gustado la idea de un cambio. Por lo general lo pasaban en un buen restorán con los niños, intercambiaban sus regalos y luego iban a casa. Pero en esta ocasión sería diferente, en esta ocasión se jugaría todo, ya que le hablaría de lo que estaba sintiendo y de lo que quería.

Cenaron en un ambiente muy ameno y conversaron de todo y de nada, luego pidieron un postre ligero, y por último, el mesero les sorprendió con una botella de champaña cortesía de la casa por la celebración de sus 20 años de matrimonio, les dijo que esa les sería enviada a su suite para que siguieran celebrando ahí.

Luego fueron a la habitación y Bella entró al baño a ponerse más cómoda, mientras llegaba la botella. Cuando salió ya cambiada, se sentó en unos de los sillones de la terraza del cuarto mientras Edward abría la botella, le sirvió una copa y le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente, igual que lo había hecho el día de su boda,

- Feliz aniversario mi amor, han sido los 20 años más maravillosos de mi vida. No sé como agradecerte por haberme dado tanta felicidad, por haberme dado una familia preciosa y por hacerme sentir que cada día a tu lado es maravilloso. Gracias por eso y por lo que sé que aún nos falta por vivir. Además quiero brindar por ese precioso camisón que traes puesto y que se te ve precioso.

Bella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus palabras calaban hondo en su corazón, tragándose las lágrimas le respondió,

-Los míos también han sido los mejores años de mi vida, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, Te amo.

Edward se acercó a ella y la besó, primero suavemente, muy gentil, luego intensificó el beso adentrando su lengua en aquella boca que lo tenía vuelto loco desde la primera vez que la besó 22 años atrás. Bella se dejó llevar por el beso, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello, la cara y luego volvía a sus labios. Se besaban como si el mundo se fuera acabar hoy, Edward metió sus manos por debajo del babydoll y acunó uno de sus pechos con la mano, Bella gimió sobre su boca, pero al momento de escuchar su propio sonido de placer recordó que primero tenían que hablar, ese era el momento, no podía permitirse tener relaciones con él, porque la verdad es que quedaría satisfecha y entonces se olvidaría de su propósito, así que muy a su pesar se alejó suavemente mirándolo a los ojos y le dijo

- Edward, espera un momento, tenemos que hablar

El que seguía pegado a ella le dijo

-Cariño, ¿no podemos hacerlo después?

-No amor, esto es importante para mí, por favor hablemos ahora.

Edward besó su frente y tras un suspiro de resignación le dijo,

- Está bien, hablemos.

Los dos se sentaron en los sillones de la terraza y Bella estaba muy nerviosa, comenzó a retorcer sus manos, miró fijamente a su esposo a los ojos y le dijo

- No sé cómo decir esto sin hacer que pienses que estoy loca, o que soy una pervertida, o que nuestro matrimonio no me llena, te aseguro que nada de eso es así, pero ya no hay más remedio, así que aquí voy.

Edward ya se estaba preocupando, no sabía de qué iba esta conversación y lo dicho por Bella solo logró ponerlo ansioso y nervioso. La miró y le dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas animándola a continuar.

- Lo que pasa amor, es que estoy preocupada por nuestro alejamiento sexual, además de ser una vez cada muchos días, yo siempre soy la que tengo que seducirte, y no sé qué pensar, ¿quizás ya no te gusto? ¿por alguna razón no te dan ganas de tener relaciones? O puede que hasta estés enamorado de otra mujer.

Edward ante la última frase la miró asombrado y casi herido, si bien era cierto que el no la buscaba en la cama, nada estaba más lejos de la realidad en cualquiera de las preguntas que ella había hecho.

- Bella, no, no digas eso, yo te amo a ti, siempre has sido tú pequeña, desde el día que me diste el si nunca he tenido ojos para nadie más, no hay nadie que pueda sustituirte ni en mi corazón, ni en la cama, ni en ningún lugar Bella, eres irremplazable.

Bella ya no aguantó más y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro y entre sollozos le dijo,

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Estás enfermo? no entiendo!

-Amor, la verdad es que no lo sé, quizás te he descuidado y no pensé que la intimidad o el ser seducida fuera tan importante para ti, y la verdad es que para mí se ha vuelto muy cómodo esperar a que seas tú quien me busque en vez de hacerlo yo. Además tengo que confesarte que sentirme seducido por ti me encanta, me enciende de una manera que no te imaginas, el saber que te mueres de ganas de estar conmigo, de que disfrutemos juntos y tengamos orgasmos maravillosos me excita desde el momento mismo en que empiezo a sentir como me buscas para tener relaciones.

Bella lo miraba a los ojos y estos se le habían obscurecido. Se dio cuenta de que el la deseaba en ese instante, observó que no dejaba de mirarla a través de la pijama y que por más que quería no le quitaba la vista de los senos. Pero se dijo a sí misma que tenía que resistir hasta que eso no estuviera arreglado del todo, así que le contestó,

-Pero yo también quiero sentirme seducida por ti, quiero que me sorprendas, que me tomes donde tú quieras y a la hora que quieras, quiero sentirme deseada en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tú sabes que yo siempre he estado dispuesta y lista para ti las veces que has iniciado el sexo. No sabes lo duro que es pensar que quizá no te lleno sexualmente y por eso no me buscas. Yo quiero al igual que tú excitarme desde el momento en que seas tú quien inicie las caricias, mil veces te he dicho que incluso me puedes despertar para tener una ardiente sesión de sexo y nunca lo has hecho. ¿Me entiendes?

- Está bien pequeña, si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás. Pero primero discúlpame por todo este tiempo en el que me he comportado de esta manera, me apena mucho que pensaras que ya no te amaba o que no te me antojabas, y todo por un mal entendido. Quiero que te quede claro que te amo como a nada ni a nadie en esta vida, que no hay nada mejor para mí que alcanzar el orgasmo a tu lado, y que si no lo hacía más era por comodidad o por costumbre, nunca por falta de ganas de ti, ¿de acuerdo?, y quiero que sepas que en este momento te lo voy a demostrar.

Edward se puso de pie, y tomándola de la mano la guío hacia el dormitorio, al estar a un lado de la cama comenzó a desvestirla suavemente, le quitó la bata del baby doll como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, en ese momento comenzó a darle besos sobre el escote a través del cual podía ver sus pechos encendidos, esos pechos que lo volvían loco, podía ver como los pezones se endurecían al contacto de sus labios con la piel. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó un asenso de besos por su cuello, se daba a la tarea de lamer, chupar y besar desde su cuello hacia arriba, así continuó hasta que llegó a su boca y se perdió en un beso que dejó a Bella sin aliento. Cuando la batalla de lenguas que sostuvieron terminó, la miró con el deseo y la lujuria presente en sus ojos, y viéndola fijamente la hizo alzar los brazos para quitarle la pequeña prenda que le estorbaba en su tarea de besar. Una vez terminada la tarea de sacar la pequeña prenda por la cabeza, empezó a agacharse un poco, únicamente para poder bajar las braguitas de Bella que se encontraban ya empapadas de sentir lo que su marido le hacía con todo su amor. Cuando finalmente la tuvo desnuda, comenzó a desnudarse él, se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista su hermoso pectoral, que estaba trabajado en su justa medida, Bella al verle el torso desnudo quiso tocarlo, pero Edward la miró divertido y negando con el dedo le dijo,

- Esta noche es solo para ti amor, tú serás hoy la seducida.

Bella si de por si se sentía mojada, con escuchar esas palabras se puso peor, la mortificó un poco que Edward sintiera tan pronto el olor de su excitación, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse complacida. Lo miró estrechando los ojos mientras el continuaba desvistiéndose, cuando solo le quedaban sus boxers blancos Calvin Klein, a Bella se le escapó un jadeo, su gran erección pugnaba por salir, y a ella de solo imaginarla se le hizo agua la boca y nuevamente quiso tocarlo, pero el riéndose negó con la cabeza. El la volteó con todo el cuidado del mundo, se acercó a ella por su espalda y comenzó a repartir besos húmedos en todo su cuello, levantó su cabello y aspiró su perfume natural que ahí se concentraba. Continuó mordiendo y besando el lóbulo de su oreja, metiendo su lengua al oído hasta que la sentía estremecer, continuó bajando por el cuello hasta besar el hueco donde se unían su cuello y su clavícula.

Bella estaba con la piel de gallina, y una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo acumulando todas esas sensaciones en su femineidad, sentía esa cosquilla que sabía era el inicio de un delicioso placer. Quería tocarlo y hacerlo sentir de la misma forma, pero el solo negaba cada vez que ella lo intentaba.

El siguió el camino por su cuello hasta su boca y la besó irrumpiendo con su lengua de manera salvaje y pasional, a la vez que con su mano acunaba uno de sus pechos dándole suaves pellizcos a su endurecido pezón, enrollaba el pezón entre sus dedos y lo sobaba hasta hacerla gemir con la caricia. Con cada beso, cada gemido y cada caricia, su erección crecía más y más si eso fuera posible, Bella sentía el bulto por su espalda y se moría de ansias de sentirle dentro de ella en lugar de en la espalda.

Los besos se volvieron frenéticos y Bella se giró apretándose a su cuerpo, buscaba desesperada rozarse con el cuerpo de Edward, quería sentir la fricción de su pene a ver si eso aliviaba un poco ese ardor que la consumía, en ese instante la sorprendió cargándola y acomodándola en la cama. La recostó, la observó con esa mirada salvaje y tras contemplarla por unos segundos murmuró,

-Perfecta, siempre has sido Tú.

Bella no solo se sentía deseada bajo esos ojos verdes obscurecidos de pasión, también se sentía especial, se sintió de nuevo esa jovencita en su noche de bodas, amada y deseada por él que la contemplaba como el objeto más maravilloso del mundo.

Edward comenzó a besarla desde los ojos, le besó la nariz, la boca, la barbilla, iba en un viaje descendiendo poco a poco. En el momento en que llegó a su cuello, volvió a desviarse hacia el oído y el lóbulo que sabía la volvían loca, y después bajó a succionar su clavícula, ella temblaba al saber lo que seguía. Se detuvo en sus pechos para mimarlos un momento, los lamió, succionó, mordisqueó, mientras Bella se retorcía de placer ante sus caricias. El continuó su viaje de besos más abajo, le hizo una línea con la lengua desde el centro de sus pechos hasta el ombligo, oliendo, degustando y deteniéndose a cada momento para sentirla estremecer. Siguió su camino de besos hacia abajo del ombligo hasta que llego a la zona que lo volvía loco, su olor, sus rizos, todo allí invitaba a ser besado y acariciado. Comenzó acariciándola a la vez que le besaba la cara interna de los muslos, le soplaba suavemente mientras volvía a besarla en los muslos, sintiendo como ella temblaba del placer que le daban sus caricias, entre medio de los besos, dejó de saborear sus piernas y se abrió paso en su femineidad, no pudo resistirse a besarla en esos otros labios, pasó su lengua de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo como si fuera el mas delicioso manjar, para él lo era, así que movía su lengua en círculos, de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, hasta que se encontró con la sensible columnita del clítoris, su pasión se desbordó y comenzó a succionar un poco más fuerte, fue en ese momento cuando Bella empezó a jadear más alto, temblaba descontroladamente y Edward se dio cuenta que su orgasmo ya venía, así que se dio a la tarea de lamer con más rapidez y sin descanso a la vez que la penetró con dos de sus dedos para empezar a bombear dentro de ella y poder darle placer tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sintió como su clítoris se hinchaba dentro de su boca, y al ver que estaba casi a punto, torció uno de sus dedos hacia arriba encontrando su punto G, bastaron dos movimientos más de su dedo y una succión para que ella levantara sus caderas estremeciéndose por completo y gritando su nombre en un éxtasis que sintió que la vaciaba por dentro.

Ese potente orgasmo que Bella acababa de sentir fue la señal para levantarse de su tarea. Se quitó los bóxers, tomó el lugar de ella en la cama y levantándola con mucho cuidado se acomodó bajo su cuerpo, la puso a horcajadas sobre él y la jaló hacia sí para besarla intensamente. Para Bella sentir su sabor en la boca de él fue lo máximo, seguía muy excitada y con ganas de más, quería hacerle sentir un poco del placer que ella estaba sintiendo, así que se dejo caer sobre él de un solo golpe, soltando un gritito de gozo al sentirlo dentro de ella, al sentir que la llenó por completo comenzó a moverse lentamente mirándolo a los ojos, Bella quería decirle que lo amaba tanto, que disfrutaba tanto con él, pero la intensidad del momento no la dejaba emitir palabras, solo se miraban uno al otro, haciendo esos ruidos que les indicaban que estaban gozando al máximo. En ese momento ella vio una lagrima descender de la mejilla de su esposo, y él le dijo,

- Amor, eres hermosa y te amo. Esto es lo máximo para compartir contigo, me vuelves loco.

Bella se agachó y lo besó, perdiéndose en esa caricia que solo los llevo a aumentar el ritmo, se movía buscando mas fricción, Bella lo sentía tan dentro de ella que creía que no podría entrar más, comenzó a cabalgarlo más rápidamente buscando su liberación, Edward a su vez levantaba sus caderas para estar cerca de ella, no le bastada estar ya bien adentro, quería mas, quería sentir como se fundían siendo uno solo.

Cuando Bella ya estaba cerca le dijo entre jadeos,

- Vente conmigo Amor, vente conmigo. Quiero que lleguemos juntos.

AL oír esas palabras, Edward se levantó y saliendo de ella la puso en cuatro de rodillas en la cama, se posicionó detrás para poder entrar y llenarla de una sola estocada, y al momento de hacerlo se agachó hacia su oído y después de lamerlo y oírla pedirle más le dijo en un susurro,

- Yo también quiero que lleguemos juntos amor, pero te dije que esta noche era tuya, así que quiero que nos vengamos en esta posición, o creías que no sé que es tu favorita?

Esas palabras hicieron enloquecer a Bella, tenía la boca seca de tanto placer y no podía más que moverse al compás de él. En un momento se empinó hacia adelante recargando su mejilla en la cama para poder dejar su trasero a la vista de Edward, y en el momento que el percibió eso no pudo resistir inclinarse un poco para acariciar el clítoris y así mojar sus dedos en esa humedad que lo volvía loco. Después de juguetear un rato más con su clítoris y de tener muy lubricados sus dedos no resistió la tentación der insertar un dedo en su lindo trasero , metió el dedo y comenzó a bombearle poquito a poco para que ella sintiera rico. Ella al sentir la caricia, comenzó a convulsionarse del éxtasis que sentía y le gritaba a Edward que no podía más que se iba a venir.

Esas palabras desataron a Edward y lo hicieron explotar en uno de los mejores y más fuertes orgasmos de su vida, la sensación de su esposa apretándolo más que nunca hizo que el también comenzara a descargarse dentro de ella. Los dos dieron gritos de placer pronunciando sus nombres como si fueran las únicas palabras que conocían.

Bella se dejó caer sobre el colchón rendida, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Ese orgasmo, esas caricias, esa posición había sido el conjunto perfecto para que esa hubiera sido la posesión más exquisita que Edward le había dado en su vida. Había sido tanto tiempo de sentirse no seducida, de sentirse no deseada, que todas las atenciones de él esa noche la tenían abrumada de una manera increíble.

Se abrazaron sin decir nada, Edward la jaló hacia él y la acurrucó en su pecho, las palabras sobraban, eran sus cuerpos quienes se habían encargado de arreglar todo.

Antes de caer dormidos Edward le dijo a Bella,

- Has desatado a la bestia, espero que puedas lidiar con eso. Porque además quiero que sepas, que así como hoy experimentamos algo nuevo, de ahora en adelante quiero que siempre busquemos algo nuevo con que disfrutar.

Bella le dio una sonrisa seductora y le respondió,

- Mmmm, eso me encantó, sobre todo lo de probar cosas nuevas. Ahora pregunto yo, podrás tu con esta fiera? Porque si de por si era pasional, después de lo de hoy, no sé que pueda esperarte.

En respuesta él se volteó, se puso sobre de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Cuando Bella se percató que el nuevamente se preparaba para la acción, cerró sus ojos y dio gracias, porque sabía que al menos por esa noche no iba a dormir.

Gracias por leer, y dejenme sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi, los tomatazos por PM ..jejejeje!

**A las que leen You are the Reason , haré mi máximo esfuerzo por actualizar este ****sábado. :D**


End file.
